


Food Fantasy X reader and Ship collection

by Moon_AM



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Oop, i have no life, ships, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_AM/pseuds/Moon_AM
Summary: So I write things about video games and stuff, this one's for food fantasy. Requests open.





	1. Chapter 1

Yo, what's good. It's ya boi, and this is my Shitty book. 


	2. Eggette X Saki "You never Walk Alone"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best ship.   
> Originally posted on my FF Amino account.

Eggette was in the middle of helping his master attendant, helping to make sure the food he had made wasn't too hot as to burn their mouth.

"Hold on wait it's too hot still let me cool it off!" He said starting to blow on the hot food before being interrupted, he turned to see Zongzi, Towering above him.

((I imagine he's quite a tall boi.))

"I will attend to this manner, as for you, someone from Team 4 said they needed your assistance. I suggest you should see what they need before they become angered."

"Oh, okay Zongzi! I'll see you later Master Attendant!" He said taking off in the direction where team 4 Stayed.

"Hey Guys! I'm Here, who needed me?" He asked raising his voice, Omurice was in the common area, fixing his Wall of Jello photos.

"I think Saki wanted to see you, I don't know why though. Hey by the way you wanna join Jello's fanclub? Everyone who becomes a member right now Gets a free Jello T-shirt and doll!" He said excitedly as he held both items up.

Eggette smiled nervously "I think I'm good Omurice, after all you should get outside the market of food souls!" He said, walking past Omurice briskly.

"If you change your mind let me know!" He said brightly as he continued to organize his photos and assorted Jello Merchandise.

Eggette walked past each of the rooms, Each door having all of Team 4's members' names engraved on the front.

'Omurice... Tom Yum... Macaroon... Yellow Wine...Ah here it is!'

Eggette thought as he knocked on the door to Saki's room.

"Saki! I'm here! Did you need something?" Eggette asked through the door, waiting for a response.

"I...Can you come in for a minute?" Saki asked from the other side.

"Of course Saki..." He replied as he opened the door slowly, Saki was on his bed, hands covering his face.

"Eggette," he said looking up from his hands "What's it like... To be used?"

Eggette was confused at first, but then he knew what Saki was really asking him.

The master attendant never sent team 4 into battle. Ever. Everyone here was still level 1, the only thing team 4 was for was...restaraunt replacements when the others became tired.

"Oh Saki..." He said sitting down slowly "I'm so sorry you had to ask that in the first place.." he cautiously took Saki's hand in a consoling manor.

"Its okay Egglette, I just...I want to know what it's like.... Which is why I asked you. I knew you wouldn't make fun of me when I asked..."

Eggette felt bad for Saki, and he felt bad knowing that none of the others on Team 1 would have made fun of him for asking, Not Even Brownie, who normally didn't talk much at all.

"Saki, I-" Eggette stopped, he had an idea as he stood, yanking Saki's hand "Come with me, I have an idea."

He said as the confused Saki stood, Egglette pulled him out of the Team's house, And down to where their Master Attendant kept all of the things they had gained on their journeys, walking past the boxes of ingredients to the boxes of blue vials.

"Drink these." He said as he grabbed a few of the very large ones "They'll make you stronger." He said as Saki cautiously drank them, Unaware of what they really were.

~~~~~~~~~

87\. That's how many it took to get Saki where everyone else was in terms of strength.

"I...I feel better, Do I look any different?" Saki asked, Standing from the table Egglette had sat him at and undoing his Top slightly.

Saki was definitely Buffer, graunted he was no Steak or Tempura, but he was definitely well defined.

"Um..." Eggette felt himself blush "You look great Saki..." He said shyly.

"Thanks Eggette, I really owe you one, but...What now?"

"Hello? Earth to Eggy?"

Eggette widened his eyes as he realized he was being talked to, he hadn't stopped staring.

"I...I'm going to talk to Brownie. To see if he'll let you switch places with him for just one mission."

Saki widened his eyes, Grabbing Eggettes arm.

"Eggy! If you do that B-52 wont be able to use his skills!"

Eggette womdered when that nickname became a thing, but shook his head anyways.

"That's the point! Master Attendant is so reliant on B-52 that I don't think they know how to use any of us!"

((Lmao was that too real-))

"Eggy..." Saki said nervously "I wouldn't want to upset Master Attendant..."

Eggy smiled, Taking Saki's hand.

"You won't, I promise, cause I'll be right there with you, and so will Black Tea, Milk and Sukiuaki. Remember that you never walk alone...Okay?"

Saki's face lit up, but then he smiled softly.

"I...I will."


End file.
